


Black Book

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood, Character Death, Day 21 - Black Book, Gen, Human!Aomine, M/M, No Gore, Prequel, Witch!Momoi, Writober 2016, not detailed, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Momoi was ready.  She’d been born ready.  There was just one thing that had her hesitating.Her best friend wasn’t there.Written for Writober 2016Day 21 - Black Book/CultPrequel to Light and the Roommates AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm totally loving my Roommates AU! I hope you guys are, too.  
> This fic doesn't have Kagami in it (since it's a prequel of the prequel - super prequel?) and that makes me sad...but you know he'll show up eventually.
> 
> I didn't used the archive warning "Major Character Death" because Kuroko comes back as a ghost. We got to see that in the first fic, so it's not a spoiler, right? ^^;
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

Momoi came from a long line of witches.  She’d shown promise from a young age and her family was thrilled that she could perform spells without even having signed her name yet.

It was a tradition that, on their twentieth birthday, they would sign their name in blood alongside all of the other witches in their family’s black book.  It was followed by a coming of age ceremony which ended with the witch of the hour performing a high-level spell in front of everyone.

Momoi was ready.  She’d been born ready.  There was just one thing that had her hesitating.

Her best friend wasn’t there.

Now, it wasn’t like Aomine was often on time to things – if he showed up at all – but he knew how special her ceremony was to her, so his absence had her worried.

“What’s wrong, Dear?” her mother asked as she laid out a dagger next to their family’s book.

“Nothing,” she lied. “Just a little nervous.”

“Satsuki.” Her mother turned toward her and gripped her shoulders, locking their eyes. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain childhood friend of yours being absent, would it?”

Momoi lowered her gaze and sighed.

“I’m sure he’ll be along.” Her mother gave her shoulders a squeeze before letting go. “Oh, I think I see his mother now.” She waved and walked over toward his family. 

But Aomine was not among them.

Momoi chewed on her thumbnail.  At this rate, he was going to miss her signing and maybe even the entire ceremony.

There was a hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned around, hope rising in her chest.  But she frowned when she saw her father.

“Oh.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” He chuckled. “Why the long face, Sugar Plum?”

“Dai-chan’s not here.” She sighed.

“Maybe he’s off with that boyfriend of his, uh, Tet…Tetsun-”

“Tetsu-kun?” Momoi blinked in surprise.  She hadn’t thought of that.  But Kuroko was a dear friend of hers as well – even if she and Aomine _had_ been rivals for his affections. “You don’t think they’ve forgotten, do you?”

“Daiki might love…Tetsu-kun, was it? But there’s no way he’d miss your special day.” Her father brushed her bangs to the side. “I’m sure they’ll show up any minute.”

But they didn’t.

Momoi signed her book, pricking her finger with the dagger and easily gliding it along the yellowed page, just below her older cousin’s signature.

After the signing, the buffet opened and everyone ate, drank, and enjoyed themselves.  Everyone, except for Momoi.  She was sitting by herself, her chin in her palm and her elbow resting on the table, the black lace tablecloth marring her skin with its pattern.

She barely heard her mother call her when it was time for her to perform her spell.  She’d practiced it a hundred times in front of Aomine – not actually casting it, but going through the motions and memorizing the words.  And now he was going to miss it.

With a sigh, she stood up and walked over to the altar.

Everyone was smiling and clapping as she made her way up, donning her grandmother’s old hat and staring into the cauldron.  It was time.  But just as she reached for her first ingredient, someone burst through the gate.

“Satsuki!”

Momoi snapped her head up.

“Dai-chan?”

He ran over to her, breathing heavily.  There was sweat dripping down his face, but, what stood out most was the blood covering his front.

“W-What happened?!” she asked.  His hands were shaking and his eyes were bloodshot.

“Tetsu,” he said, a pained look on his face. “There’s been an accident.” He gripped the front of his shirt, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. “You have to save him!”

“Save…” Momoi trailed off. There was a _lot_ of blood. “I don’t know-”

“Satsuki, _please_!” he begged, looking frightened.  Terrified.  Something horrible must have happened.

She squared her shoulders and removed her hat, stepping down from the stage.

“Tell me where he is.”

 

Aomine had carried Kuroko’s body to the gate, where he’d set him down to get Momoi.  He didn’t look good.  It was hard to tell how bad his injuries were, but his clothes were soaked with blood and his skin was paler than normal.

“Can you save him?” Aomine asked, suddenly looking like the small child she’d first met all those years ago.  “I…I can’t lose him.”

“I know.”

Momoi turned.  Most of the guests had stood up, but remained near their seats.  Her parents had run over, Aomine’s family right behind them.

“How bad is he?” Momoi’s father asked as her mother crouched down beside Kuroko’s motionless body and checked for a pulse.  She shook her head and Aomine let out a pained noise.

“Daiki, what happened?” she asked him.

“We were playing basketball at the court before we had to leave for Satsuki’s party,” he explained, voice shaking. “The ball bounced out of bounds and Tetsu went after it and-” he choked. “A car-”

“How long ago?” Momoi’s mother cut him off.

Aomine swallowed. “A couple of hours…?”

“Why did you wait so long?” Momoi's eyes widened.

“I didn’t mean to, okay!” he shouted at her. “We went to the hospital first, but they…they…” He clenched his fists. “They said there was nothing they could do.”

“So, you know.” Her mother frowned at him. “You know he’s already dead.”

Momoi covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a gasp.  She’d been worried about them forgetting her party and Kuroko had been fighting for his life.  A battle which he, regretfully, had lost.  She fell to her knees beside him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“There’s a way we can save him,” her mother said, placing a hand on Aomine's shoulder.

“You can bring him back?” he asked hopefully, but his face fell when she shook her head.

“We could restore life to his body, but he wouldn’t be the Tetsu-kun you knew."

Momoi lowered her hands, understanding.  It was risky, but she had to try.

"I can perform the spell."  She caught their attention.  "I'll tie Tetsu-kun's spirit to this realm." Momoi looked at Aomine. “Dai-chan, you love him, right?”

“Of course I do!” He drew his brows down.

“Then, bring him to the altar.” She stood up and wiped her eyes. “Let’s save Tetsu-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it ^^
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
